


To The Park/Into The Mercyverse

by The_Cable_Guy, Tmas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Many Mercys, Mercyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cable_Guy/pseuds/The_Cable_Guy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: Welcome to the mercyverse, a place filled with many different Mercy's, living out their lives peacefully. Mercy Helias and Mercy Aurora meet at the park for a nice picnic. What other Mercys will they run into on their day of fun?





	To The Park/Into The Mercyverse

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to The_Cable_Guy for putting up with me and helping me through this fun little story.

The door opened to the small, one bedroom apartment to the sound of jingling keys. Mercy Helias walked inside she closed the door behind her and let out a sigh. As she walked to the living room she dragged her feet along the floor before reaching her brown leather sofa. She dropped her tired body onto the soft cushions and began picking at the hole in the side of the sofa that her dog and best friend, Amber, left for her. She let out another sigh due to the long day at work. Resting her head on the back of the sofa, closing her eyes to relax. Suddenly, the big scruffy dog jumped up into Helias' lap, licking her with enthusiasm.

"Hey Amber!" Helias squealed as the dog kept licking her face. She pet her dog on the head and gave her a few scratches behind his ear, before getting up to feed the still excited dog. She opened the big bag of kibbles, scooping some into Amber's bowl. The dog rushed over to her bowl, chowing down and in moments all food was gone. Amber looked at Helias as if there was more and the woman just giggled and shook her head.

After feeding her dog she decided to take a shower before going for a jog to the park and meeting her girlfriend for a picnic. She walks upstairs to the bathroom and unties her ponytail before undressing and stepping under the warm water.

After the short shower she gets dressed in her favourite jogging shorts and a white shirt with the Valkyries logo printed on the front. As she makes her way to the door she grabs Amber's leash who immediately comes running towards the blonde and sits down with her tail wagging back and forth.

"Amber, let's go for a run girl!" Helias said.

Helias clicked the leash to her dogs collar and opened the door to take a short jog to the park and the old oak tree where her girlfriend was waiting for her.

\----------

Mercy Aurora opened the flower curtains above the kitchen sink, letting in some sunlight. She sighed happily as she continued to slicing some red apples. She packed the apple slices into a small plastic bag and put them with the rest of her picnic snacks in a teal lunch bag, finishing preparing her lunch for the picnic she had planned. Aurora untied her black apron and neatly folded the black fabric and put it on the counter. After washing her hands, she swept her short blonde hair behind her ear, dusting off her flower dress.

"Mercy Cast, off" Aurora said, turning the television off.

Aurora grabbed her phone from the counter on her way to the lunch bag. She picked up the bag and swung it over her shoulder, heading for the door while swiping her keys off of a hook on the wall next to the door. Aurora slid on her shoes and put on her favourite sun hat as she headed out the door and set out for Avendor Park.

She walked to the famous park she put in her headphones and put on some Mercyless, a popstar that had a hit single "You're Welcome" for her walk. It was a nice day in Mercyverse, sun shining with a light breeze. As she strolled down the sidewalk, Aurora saw children playing basketball, other Mercys washing their cars and mowing their lawns. Aurora smiled as she hummed to the music. Finally turning the corner, Aurora could see the gate just ahead.

Making it to the park, Aurora searched for a moment for the perfect spot to set up ultimately deciding on a spot under a large oak tree near the glistening lake. She set down the bag and pulled out her favourite quit. The quilt had various quotes from famous Mercys sewn into it along with their portraits. Aurora laid out the quilt nice and neat. She started to unpack the lunch she prepared, setting out some sandwiches and fruit, Aurora caught something just outside her view. She glanced up to the sight of a big, scruffy dog staring at her. He quickly broke the stare and ran head first into the lavender haired woman.

"Oh my gosh, hey Amber!" Aurora squealed, pulling the headphones out of her ears while trying to keep the dog at bay.

"Hey girly." Helias chimed in, waving at Aurora.

Aurora sat up to return the greeting, Amber still trying to tackle her. "Well, hello there."

"Waiting long?" Helias asked, sitting down.

"Nope, just got here actually. Hungry" Aurora replied, offering a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"You have no idea!" Helias answered, with a giggle. Taking the sandwich, she began to examine it. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yep, crunchy peanut butter and grape jam. Even cut off the crust, just the way you like it." Aurora said, proud of herself.

"Oh my gosh, you're too good to me!" Helias said, beginning to stuff her face.

Aurora giggled at the other Mercy, watching Helias down her food quickly. "Slow down, you'll get jelly on your shirt, silly."

"Heh, sorry." Helias apologized. The girls laughed and ate their lunch while chatting about their day.

Over in the distance, you can see various other Mercys enjoying the park and living out their lives. Cable Mercy could be seen working on some power lines, cursing at the wind. In anger, Cable hit the power box with a wrench. The resulting explosion sent her tumbling down to the floor and Jelly Mercy quickly ran over to assess the situation. Kneeling down, Jelly began holding up Cables head to check her condition.

“Are you alright, I'm a doctor.” Jelly asked, while checking Cables pulse.

“We’re all doctors.” Cable replied, laying on her back, defeated by the one thing she is good at.

“We’re all doctors, Mjemjemjemje.” Jelly replied, mocking Cable with a smile.

“Don’t mock me! I just fell off of a lift!!” Cable responded to the mockery.

“Now then, it doesn’t appear you’ve broken anything.” Jelly said, examining the other Mercy. Jelly gave her a light slap on the head to poke fun at Cable.

“Oww! Why would you do that?” Cable asked, shocked by the playful smack.

“Just cause it’s fun to tease you hehe.” Jelly said, laughing.

Over by the lake there were some Mercys swimming and sunbathing. Of those Mercys, you could see Miss Mercy and Mercy Avendor fishing at their favorite spot. Miss Mercy could be seen visually displeased with Avendor at her lack of luck catching any fish. Avendor didn’t care much and was just enjoying the time she had with Miss Mercy. The big bucket of fish on the left was full of Miss Mercy’s bounty and the empty one was Avendor’s.

“This is refreshing. Wouldn’t you say?” Avendor asked, tugging at her fishing pole.

“Maybe for you! You haven’t caught anything all day…” Miss Mercy replied, reeling in another fish.

“Relax, you caught enough for the both of us to eat tonight.” Avendor commented, giving a short giggle.

“By my calculations, I’ve only caught enough for ME to eat tonight, hmph!” Miss Mercy said, reprimanding Avendor.

“You wouldn't!” Avendor said, as her pole finally started twitching and soon would disappear in the lake if it wasn't for the blonde woman and her pink haired companion’s desperate jumping to the rod. Avendor grabbed the rod and started reeling in the fighting fish while Miss Mercy got the net ready to catch the monster.

After a few moments of struggle the fish was caught and Avendor posed with the big lake creature with a wide grin. The fish gave her a slap in the face with its tail, knocking off the woman’s wide-brimmed hat into the lake. The pink haired woman giggled as she fished her friend’s hat from the lake and handed it back to her. The pair would continue to fish, but eventually they both went to their respective homes.

A few hours had passed from the excitement everyone was having, the sun was beginning to set. Many of the other Mercys had left the park to go home. Helias and Aurora sat there with a beautiful view of the sky, beholding the sunset in all its glory. The stars poked lit the sky like distant holiday lights, holding firm in place. Night was settling in and with it a light chill. A small fire danced in the lantern that lit their picnic area, warm and cozy.

Aurora a bit chilly, looked over at her friend. Helias sat about a foot away from Aurora, taking in the sky while not saying word. Aurora took some initiative by moving closer to Helias, laying her hand on the other Mercy’s. Helias looked down at Aurora’s hand holding her own, instantly getting embarrassed. Aurora felt better being closer to Helias, returning her eyes to the night sky.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Aurora stated, not breaking eye contact with the sky.

Helias looked at Aurora and smiled. “Yeah, it really is…”


End file.
